Tubes, valves, seals, containers, tanks, receivers, pressure vessels, pipelines, conduits, heat exchangers, and other similar components, are typically configured to retain and/or transport fluids under pressure. These components may be referred to as a pressure system. One example of a pressure system includes a pipeline for transporting natural gas or other hydrocarbons. Another example is a natural gas well, an oil well, or other types of wells, whether being actively drilled or already producing, that typically transports fluids from a producing geological formation to a well head. Wells may include various components, such as a Christmas tree, a well head, production tubing, casing, drill pipe, blowout preventers, completion equipment, coiled tubing, snubbing equipment, and various other components.
The fluids retained or transported within pressure systems typically include one or more gases, liquids, or combinations thereof, including any solid components entrained within the fluid. A typical fluid may comprise crude oil, methane or natural gas, carbon dioxide, hydrogen sulfide, natural gas liquids, water, drilling fluid, and the like. Other examples include hydraulic fluid within a hydraulic line.
Many pressure systems are tested to ensure that the pressure system is not leaking and that the pressure system is capable of maintaining pressure integrity. However, performing such pressure tests often requires a test pressure within the pressure system to be held for a significant period of time until a steady-state test pressure (i.e., one in which the test pressure changes very little with time) is reached. That is, it may be only after a steady-state pressure is reached that an operator might be assured that a decrease in pressure was a result of the fluid cooling via a transfer of heat from the fluid to the sea and/or other surrounding media rather than because of a leak. In addition, tests may be repeated several times to ensure validity of the tests, which results in even more time spent testing. This testing process is costly because the tests could take from 12 to 24 hours or more to complete when, for example, an offshore drilling vessel or rig leases for $800,000 per day or more.